


Challenge prompt queen if the south

by Innerdemonz999



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerdemonz999/pseuds/Innerdemonz999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanqueen version of queen of the south</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge prompt queen if the south

I just finished watching a new show called queen of the south on USA on how a girl becomes queen pin. So far I've seen a lot of built up tension between camilla the dona and Teresa the star of our story. I'd like to see a fic with a regina queen pin with regina as camilla and emma as Teresa. Slow burn. Some stuff changed to make swanqueen end game


End file.
